


Jumpscares

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Hallo-week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Hallo-week 2018 Day 2: Horror





	Jumpscares

Pidge was the one who started the bet. It had been a very simple, non-sexual bet for once, and she had announced it to their entire friend group during a break they had before work or classes started again.

“You can’t scare me, Lance.” She said with a fire in her eyes, held back only by her circular glasses and physical restraint. “I laugh at horror movies, not hide like a whiny baby.”

“You wanna make that a bet, darling?” Lance’s words dripped with a challenge.

“Oh. Oh! A bet! Fuck yeah, you pansy!” Pidge cried, ignoring the giggles from the couple’s friends as they watched the newest petty argument they had. “Pick the scariest movie, and whoever jumps or get scared first, they have to…?” An eyebrow rose in question.

Lance had a smile on his face, before it grew wicked. He leant forward to whisper in her ear words not meant for their friends to hear.

Pidge gasped and smacked his arm hard, her cheeks tomato red. “You’re fucking on, and I _will_ win this bet.”

Hunk looked like he had wanted to ask what the consequences would be to the loser before deciding against it, and the young woman was happy for that. She could barely say it, and Lance wasn’t stupid enough to blurt it out to their friends.

So, there the two were, later that night, Lance setting up the movie as she made popcorn for the two of them. They had drinks already on the coffee table, hot chocolate cooling. Night was in full effect, and the two were finally alone after Matt’s surprise visit ended only an hour previously.

They were ready to go a couple minutes later, a large bucket-bowl of popcorn between the two of them and their blanket from their bedroom to keep the mild autumn chill at bay.

“What movie are we watching, smart guy?” Pidge asked as Lance had made sure to not let her hear or see anything.

“Paranormal Activity.” Lance pressed play on the remote with a smug look. “I’ve seen this movie dozens of times with other family, and I’m never the first to jump or get scared. Let’s see if it works now too, huh?”

Pidge rolled her eyes. She had seen the movie once when it had come out in theatres. Sure, it was scary at parts, but it was a movie she had watched before so it wasn’t a new experience. “Whatever, let’s just get this bet over with. I want my reward.”

* * *

 

Like Lance had bragged before, he did not get scared by the movie until way after Pidge nearly jumped out of her skin. She shot him a glare before she pouted for the rest of the movie, even as he snuggled up to her, and the two allowed themselves to jump and scream at the scares, and all the while pressing closer to one another for both warmth and comfort in the jumpscares.

Once the credits started, the two slowly pulled away, and Pidge’s pout returned. “Okay, you won.” She conceded, crossing her arms.

“Don’t you worry, my pet~” Lance teased, kissing her on the cheek before he went to turn on the lights and turn off the television. “You don’t have to pay up tonight. It’ll at least be when we’re both in the mood. I also have to find all the toys.”

“Ugh, I know, I know. I just wanted to be the one to choose the toys.”

“Next time, Pidgeon. Next time.” Lance promised. “I just can’t wait to see you in this sexy outfit I found a couple days ago. You won’t be disappointed, either. Trust me.”

Pidge continued to pout until Lance came back, bundled her up in the blanket and picked her up like she was a bag of potatoes, even as she squirmed and complained in her blanket burrito.

She was dropped on the bed before Lance unraveled her to cuddle by her, spooning her until she felt like she couldn’t tell where she ended, and he began on the bed.

“You’re such a jerk.” She complained with little bite.

“I love you too, Pidge. Sleep well.” Lance replied, pressing a soft kiss on her neck before he nuzzled her.

She sighed in defeat, curling her back to better fit against Lance’s chest as she closed her eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big baby when it comes to scary movies. I can't watch them. Scary games on youtube are fine, but movies on anything terrify me, lmao. I had to look up scary movies and just choose a random one. I don't know, like, anything about Paranormal activity except the bits I've seen of it terrified the hell out of me and I was scared of it happening whenever it got dark.


End file.
